Pokemon Big Brother 1
Pokemon Big Brother 1 is the first season of the ShinxBoy01's Pokemon Big Brother series. Season Development 'Format' The contestants, who are referred to as "HouseGuests," are sequestered in the Pokemon Big Brother House with no contact to or from the outside world. Each week, the HouseGuests take part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win food, luxuries and power in the House. The winner of the weekly Head of Household (HoH) competition, can be overthrown due to a new competition called the "Battle of the Block." The two winners of the HoH competition each week will pick two nominees, who then go head-to-head in this competition. The winning team is guaranteed a week of safety and overthrows the HoH who nominated them. The HouseGuests nominated for eviction by the other HoH then become the official nominees for the week. The Battle of the Block twist will be retired after Week 8, with only one HouseGuest being awarded HoH and two nominees at all times. The reigning HoH also earns the right to name the "Have-Nots" for the week, forcing the chosen HouseGuests to eat solely "Big Brother slop" along with a weekly food restriction (chosen by the viewing public), take cold showers and sleep on cold beds in a freezer-like bedroom. Each week, six HouseGuests are selected to compete in the Power of Veto competition: the reigning HoH, their two nominees, and three HouseGuests selected by random draw. The winner of the POV competition wins the right to either revoke the nomination of one of the nominated HouseGuests or leave them as is; if the Veto winner uses this power, the HoH must immediately nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night, all HouseGuests except for the HoH (who is only allowed to vote in the event of a tie and must announce it in front of the other HouseGuests) and the nominees vote to evict one of the two nominees. This compulsory vote is conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room by the host and the HouseGuest. The HouseGuests may discuss the nomination and eviction process openly and freely. The nominee with the greatest number of votes will be evicted from the House on the weekly live broadcast, exiting to an adjacent studio to be interviewed by Ryan, after which the cycle begins again. HouseGuests may voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who break the rules may be expelled from the house. The last nine evicted HouseGuests will vote for the winner on the season finale. These "Jury Members" will be sequestered in a separate house and will not be allowed to watch the show except for competitions and ceremonies that include all of the remaining HouseGuests. The jury members will not be shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that may include strategy or details regarding nominations. 'Twists' Battle of the Block This season will involve two Heads of Household. Each HoH would nominate two other HouseGuests for eviction, totaling four nominees. The two pairs of nominees would then compete in a competition titled "Battle of the Block". The winning pair would be removed from the block, with the HoH who nominated them dethroned. The dethroned HoH would later be eligible to be nominated after the Power of Veto has been used, however the Battle of the Block winners are safe for the rest of the week. The rest of the cycle would continue as per usual, with the remaining HoH retaining immunity for the week, and the two nominees being eligible for safety through the Power of Veto. Summary On Day 1, Ryan introduced the sixteen HouseGuests who moved into the house. Upon entering the house, HouseGuests Have-Nots Voting History Notes *'^Note 1' : These HouseGuests were nominated for eviction, but won the "Battle of the Block" competition and secured immunity for the week. This also meant the HoH who nominated them was dethroned of their power, and was subsequently eligible for post-veto nomination. *'^Note 3' : Week 6 was a double eviction week. Following ____'s eviction, the remaining HouseGuests played a week's worth of game—including HoH and Veto competitions and Nomination, Veto and Eviction ceremonies—during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. Due to time constraints, the second round featured only one Head of Household and no Battle of the Block competition. *'^Note 4' : After the Week 8 eviction, the first four jurors—____, ____, ____, and ____—competed for an opportunity to come back into the game. The juror who won the competition would return to the game; ____ won and returned to the game on Day 63. *'^Note 5' : Beginning in Week 9, both the dual HoH and Battle of the Block twists were removed from the game. This means there would only be one HoH and two HouseGuests nominated for eviction each week. *'^Note 6' : Week 10 was a double eviction week. Following ____'s eviction, the remaining HouseGuests played a week's worth of game—including HoH and Veto competitions and Nomination, Veto and Eviction ceremonies—during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. *'^Note 8' : During the finale, the jury members voted for which finalist should win Big Brother.